


Morning Routine

by tishen



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: English Ver, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance, Science Babies, marriage!Au, or at least in this case probably magical babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishen/pseuds/tishen
Summary: Let’s take a moment to look at Cocona and her family’s daily morning life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaayyyyyy finally this is available in english!   
> i'd like to say bunch of thanks to Ange. her arts and papicoco are my life sources. 
> 
> btw i'm not sorry for my lack of creativity in the making of their children's name.

“Bye, Mama!” a dark haired young girl, waved to her smiling mother. Her younger sisters are doing the same thing. The girl seemed middle-chool aged, clearly pointing out that she’s the oldest out of the girls. Three of them wearing uniforms and carrying their bags.

“Take care of your sisters, alright?” the mother Cocona said. “And have you got all your stuff, Dear?”

“It’s okay, Mama! I got all my stuff and Coco’ll be a good girl. Will you, Coco?” the oldest sister, Papina turned to her sister.

“Mh-hmm.” Her redheaded sister Coco, silently nodded to her mother as she chews her toast.

“And Yako, too!” said Papina, now turning to her youngest sister Yako. The little girl wears a preschool uniform. A bright smile radiated form her face as she tugged her sisters’ hand.

“Mm!” she replied brightly.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take the three of you—“

"A-ah, it's okay, Mama, it's okay!!" Papina cuts her mother's words abruptly. "Afterall, you're busy doing stuff. I'll take care of Coco and Yako! Trust me!"

Cocona gave her daughter a chuckle, seeing how confident and proud she is. "Alright, alright."

"Okay! Bye, Mama!!"

"Hafe a safe trip, Dears!" Cocona waved for the last time as she saw her daughters leaves. The woman went back into her house. She streched herself and turns around, only to see her living room is in a pure mess.

She gave a weary smile to the living room as she also notices her wife sleeps on the red couch by the other side of the room. She rolls over, muttering Cocona's name. Her body was fully covered by a thick, yellow blanket, except her head and her long, messy hair.

"Oh my..." Cocona lets out a sigh.

Yep; here's another daily task of Cocona's as a Super Mom; waking up her wife Papika. Sometimes Cocona feels Papika is just being too dependent on her and she hopes Papika would take some responsibilities on this household sometimes.

“Papika! Come on, rise and shine, my dear!” Cocona glances at her sleeping wife, he hands on her hips, and she’s raising her voice a bit in order to wake her up. It’s not working; the redhead sleeps soundly, and even snores softly. Cocona has to restrain herself from letting her cute wife sleeping and adores her. Papika has work to do today.

“Papika!” Cocona decided to gave Papika a shake. “Papika! Come on, wake up!! It’s almost eight!”

“Hmm?” Papika arise slowly from the sofa as Cocona’s blurry image entering her eyes. “Whatisit, Cocona?”

“You have your work today, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Papika groaned as she moved out from her sofa and sits on the floor. She scratches her messy hair and she rubbed her blue eyes. Then, she glances at Cocona sleepily, as if she was waiting.

“Get ready, will you, Papika?” Cocona stands up and turns around. She stop as she realizes Papika is tugging her shirt. She look at her pleading wife.

“Wait...”

“’Wait...’ what?”

“No morning kiss, Cocona?”

Cocona rolled her eyes and turns around again to hide her blush. Cocona's more than happy to kiss her, but...

“No one’ll give you a morning kiss if your face this messed up.” Cocona said as she takes a few sheets of tissues and wipes Papika’s face. Seriously, her saliva traces are everywhere. And even after Cocona said that, the redhead looked at her with her puppy eyes, still expecting a kiss.

No wonder Yayaka gave Papika that ‘ _Puppy_ -ka’ nickname.

_Oh my god. My Papika can’t be this cute!!_

Cocona blushed again, stands up facing the other way so Papika couldn’t see it. “I-I’m going to cook some brea—Whoa!”

Cocona squealed for a bit; Papika has suddenly launched herself from the floor and hug her from behind.

“Come on, Coconaaaaa…” She pleaded.

The rising of Cocona’s blush was inevitable. Her face was bright red. She can’t refuse her wife’s cuteness. Cocona rolls her eyes again as she thought to herself.  _Well, I suppose a kiss will do no harm._

“Alright.” Cocona replied, “I’ll give you a morning kiss.”

“Yay!”

“But get off me first.”

“Okay!!”

Cocona’s about to bow herself to kiss Papika, but unexpectedly Papika herself stands up and kiss Cocona on her own. Cocona was surprised, but she can’t do anything since her body just turned into jelly in Papika’s embrace. She decided to just let her wife.  _Oh, well._

She hugged her wife back and the couple shared a warm morning kiss.

“Good morning, Cocona.” said Papika as they parted.

“Yeah.” Cocona nodded, smiling to her. “Good morning too.”

 

 

 


End file.
